


Back To School

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, semi-public smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~You and Dean are on a case that takes you back to high school. While he hates to be back, he’s sure he can find some way to make things more interesting…~
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Dean/reader
Kudos: 5





	Back To School

Dean was bored.

The library was quiet and hot and stunk of old paper, pencil shavings, and zit cream. He ran his finger under his collar to give himself a little air but it didn’t help. He could feel the sweat beginning to slide down his back. The suit was too hot; the air in the room almost non-existent.

He cleared his throat and looked over at Y/N. She was nose deep in a book, furiously scribbling notes onto a legal pad next to the yearbook she was inspecting. They were on a case in one of the worst places he could imagine: a high school.

Dean’s experiences in high school leaned towards the more adventurous; sneaking into a janitor’s closet to make out with the cute cheerleaders or skipping class to sneak a smoke behind the track. This, studying in the library, this was not Dean’s idea of a day well spent.

“Y/N,” he whispered.

Y/N didn’t respond. She kept flipping pages and jotting down names.

Dean tried again, this time leaning forward and raising his voice. “Y/N.”

She looked up with a sigh and snapped, “What?”

“You almost done?”

Y/N put her pen down and pressed her lips together in that adorable way she always did when she was annoyed with him but trying not to say so. “Dean, if you picked up a book and helped, this might go a little faster,” she said, raising her eyebrows and peeking at him over her reading glasses.

Dean shook his head and looked away; he should have gone with Sam to check the bodies again, but the lure of being alone with Y/N for a few hours had been too great. He’d been fantasizing about her all day, and the thought of pulling her into one of those closets and gripping her ponytail as she wrapped her lips around his cock was too much to resist. But now that they were here and there were no signs of that happening, he wasn’t too happy. He tilted his head and looked at his partner. She was so beautiful and she didn’t even know it. Barely wore any makeup most days, and he didn’t care, but when she did… just a simple brush of color over her eyelids, a tiny bit of gloss on her lips… drove Dean mad. All day, he found himself staring at her lips. When she moved the light would hit them just right, and the shine would find Dean’s eyes like a tractor beam, drawing him in. He’d been waiting all day to be alone with her and here they were, in nerd-central doing boring research. He had to get out of here.

“Damn it!” Y/N scribbled something out on her pad and then flipped the pencil over to erase it. Pink shavings covered the white lined paper and she leaned down to blow them away. Dean watched in slow motion as her shiny lips pursed and opened, pushing her breath over the page. His trousers grew tight as he licked his lips, wanting so badly to reach over and kiss her hot mouth.

Y/N peered up at him and smirked. “What the fuck are you looking at?”

Dean closed his mouth and frowned, “Huh? Nothing.”

“You’re drooling,” Y/N laughed quietly.

Dean smirked and wiped at the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He leaned forward and lay his hand on top of hers, grabbing her full attention. “You wanna…go somewhere?” He winked and nodded towards the door.

Y/N couldn’t help the blush that filled her face. After a quick intake of breath she shook her head. As she did a bit of hair escaped her ponytail and fell down against her cheek. “Dean, I have to finish this. Calm yourself.” She smiled and as she looked back at the yearbook, the long Y/C/H strands fell forward into her eyes. Dean swept them back behind her ear with gentle fingers.

“Come on, Sam’s probably got the case solved already. We’re just wasting time here,” he said, pouring as much enticing charm into his voice as he could.

Y/N pulled her hand away and bit her lip. “Just five more minutes, please.”

Dean exhaled dramatically and sucked his teeth. “You’re killing me baby.”

“Can it Winchester.”

The seconds ticked by like hours; the minutes felt like days. Dean sat impatiently across from Y/N trying to get her to escape with him. He tried playing footsie under the table; she had kicked his shin. He tried tossing tiny balls of paper at her; she slapped him with her notepad. When he started humming she pulled her glasses off and stared deep into his eager eyes, scolding him like a librarian, “If you don’t stop it I am going to hurt you.”

Dean pressed himself back against the seat and clasped his hands in his lap.

Seven minutes and forty-five seconds later, Y/N stood up and put her notepad into her leather satchel. Dean’s eyes lit up at the promise of early dismissal and he watched Y/N’s movements carefully. She noticed the brimming excitement in Dean’s gaze and drew out her actions, slowly placing her pencils into the bag and latching the closure at such a leisurely pace she thought he would snap. When her belongings were collected and the bag slung over her shoulder, Y/N gathered the pile of yearbooks in her arms and made her way over to the stacks to return them each to their place. She didn’t look at Dean, but smiled as she heard him jump out of the chair to follow her. He nipped at her heels, trailing behind her like a lost puppy. Y/N ignored him. She continued to the back of the row and slipped the books back into their homes in the dark corner of the library.

When the last text was interred, Y/N sighed, keeping her back to Dean, and let her fingers linger on the spines, rising and falling over the embossed lettering.

Dean let out a soft growl behind her; he was done waiting. “Y/N…” He stepped up behind her and pressed his hips against her back, letting her feel his desire. With one arm wrapped around her chest he pulled her back until she fell against him, her head landing gracefully in the crook of his neck; they had danced this way before, and she knew the steps well. His lips traced the line of her extended neck, pausing to lay wet kisses behind her ear and at the dip of her collarbone. His right hand traveled her body, sneaking between her blouse buttons to quickly tease her nipples, massaging her breasts through her white lace bra. He moved further down, fingers lifting the hem of her gray pencil skirt until he reached her promised land, slipping deftly underneath her thin panties and entering her wetness. Y/N’s eyes fluttered closed as he hit all the right spots, playing her body like a musical instrument. She bit her lip, sealing in the noises Dean was pulling from her. He pumped his thick fingers in and out of her until her legs began to shake. Dean held her up as she went limp against his chest, unable to stand as her body shivered with increasing tension. “I got you baby…” he whispered into her ear.

“Dean…” she whimpered in response, unable to form any other words as the pleasure crested. She twisted her neck and met his lips with hers as she came; trembling against his hand in the shadowy corner of the library.

When she calmed, Dean released her and stepped back, a cocky smirk playing on his pink lips. Y/N looked at him with glazed eyes, still swooning from the quick but powerful orgasm. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard. “Your turn,” she cooed and ran a hand down to paw at his pants.

Dean shook his head and grabbed her hand, pulling it back up. “Not here,” he said. “Follow me.”

It was the end of the day, but there were still a few students lingering the hallways; a few teachers nodded greetings to the two Federal Agents that rushed through the campus.

Dean led Y/N around the school, searching for the correct door.

“Dean where the hell are you taking me?” Y/N asked, her heels clicking madly on the waxed linoleum floors.

“Just… hold on.. I wanna find… yes!” Dean found the exit he was looking for and pulled Y/N through the portal, stepping instantly into the early evening light. As soon as the cool air hit their faces Dean took off in a sprint, running towards the football field. Y/N threw her hands up in confusion and followed quickly behind him, her heels digging into the soft earth.

“Where are you going!” Y/N was panting by the time she caught up to the green-eyed hunter. He had snuck behind the bleachers and was leaning casually against the tall metal structure when she approached. “What the hell are you doing?” She bent over, hands on her hips as she tried to catch her breath.

“Here,” he smirked and moved forward to wrap his strong arms around her. His lips attacked hers in a hungry kiss as his hands ran over her curves, igniting her passion once again. Her hands gripped his neck, pushing roughly through his perfectly coiffed hair.

“You know we are adults right, and can fuck inside… in rooms with beds…you are aware?” She asked with a laugh.

Dean nipped at her neck and pressed his aching cock against her. “What’s the matter? You don’t wanna do the bad boy behind the bleachers? Isn’t that every smart girl’s dream?” His hand moved up her neck and slipped around her ponytail. He gave a quick tug so that her chin popped up towards his face. She grinned and licked her shiny lips, clearly ready to play along. Her delicate hand fell to his crotch and gripped his cock through the pleated fabric.

“Do it Dean. Fuck me under the bleachers.”

Dean growled and pushed her away to fumble with his zipper. Y/N watched with a smile and quickly shed her panties, kicking them off with a quick flick of her black heeled shoe.

Once released, Dean’s cock stood proud and hard, ready for it’s sheath. Y/N returned to Dean’s lips, pushing her tongue inside and savoring every taste as his arms snaked underneath hers to lift her up. He walked her backwards until they were against the center column that held up the metal seats and slipped inside, filling her throbbing pussy with his stiff cock.

Now that they were outside and alone, Y/N let go, filling the air with a litany of encouraging and filthy words that turned Dean into an animal. He thrust into her at a fevered pace, slamming her against the cold metal, playing out one of his unfulfilled high school fantasies. At last he had the beautiful, quiet, nerdy girl all to himself; and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

“Fuck Dean! Holy Shit!” Her voice ripped through the empty field as she convulsed under his actions; coming hard again for the second time and pulling him along with her. Dean’s cock pulsed inside of her, shooting his hot seed against her clenched walls.

He dropped his head to her shoulder and laughed, sated and pleased with his work. Gently he pulled out and set her down with a soft kiss.

“You are amazing Y/N.”

She smiled and brushed away his compliment modestly with a wave of her hand, “Please, you did all the work big boy.” She winked and Dean felt the fire again. He grabbed her neck, pulling her back in to steal another kiss.

“Who knew coming back to school would be so entertaining?” He laughed and let her go as he did up his pants and adjusted himself properly.

“Only you Winchester,” Y/N sighed and shook her head. “Only you.”


End file.
